La Nueva Luna
by Darkness-Girls
Summary: ¡Este fic es uno de los fics más raros que leeras! Se trata de dos niñas con personalidades totalmente diferentes que llegan a Hogwarts junto a los verdaderos personajes: Harry, Cedric, Draco...Incluiremos muchas cosas del libro...


**N/A: **_**Nos**_ presentamos:_** Somos**_"Darkness-Girls". Si, somos _do__s _chicas: RavenDen y Girly-Black. Si quieren saber quien puso este fic aquí, esa fui yo: Girly-Black xD. Probablemente sea mi amiga quien suba otros capítulos, pero este, yo lo puse (teniendo en cuenta que fui la que mas trabajó en el capitulo)…

Este fic de Harry Potter, aunque los personajes principales son nuestra creación. Esperamos que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** _Casi_ todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no a nosotras. Estamos cambiando totalmente los hechos y las fechas de la historia para poder hacer nuestro fic, así que…no se confundan xD

**Ten una idea del fic:**

**Personajes ****reales**** en**** este**** capítulo**: Minerva McGonagal, Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory y Draco Malfoy. 

**Pers****onajes inventados por nosotras****e****n**** este capítulo: **Riku Diethel y Merlina Braddy.

_Entérate del resto después_

**Posdata:** Perdón a por la ortografía a los que lo habían leído antes, es que no sabemos porque, pero cuando colocas una 'coma' y después un signo de interrogación o pregunta, las dos cosas desaparecen: La coma y el primer signo xD

**La Nueva Luna**

**Primer capítulo:**** Un simple viaje cambia tu vida.**

No había nada extraño en aquel lugar, era un andén como cualquier otro, a simple vista era un andén común y corriente pero a simple vista todo es común y corriente ¿no? Así que ese andén no tenía nada parecido con los demás tenía un tren, si, pero este tenía un escudo con una gran H en el centro varias personas, tanto hombres como mujeres decían adiós con la mano y de dicho tren se asomaban niños y jóvenes haciendo el mismo gesto que todos, despidiéndose de sus padres, hasta que el tren viraba y dejaba de verse, en ese momento todos metían la cabeza a los compartimientos que ya estaban llenos de cuatro o cinco chicos por compartimiento todos con una túnica negra todos los compartimientos tenían las ventanillas abiertas pese a la intensa lluvia, todas excepto una, la ventanilla del último compartimiento en el que solo iba una chica de un cabello tan negro que daba la impresión de ser de un azul oscuro y unos ojos negros que al igual que su cabello daban la impresión de ser azules.

_Ya todos los compartimientos deben estar ocupados_ pensó_, así que me va a tocar a mi sola en éste, creo que así me evitaré de momento las preguntas incomodas, aunque pensándolo bien el viaje se haría algo tedioso…ahora no se qué sería mejor, si ir sola o ir con alguien, aunque casi todo lo hago sola…_

De pronto, algo la saco de sus pensamientos, una chica rubia de ojos verdes entró al compartimiento y le dijo,

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Ya no hay compartimientos libres.

-Si -respondió sorprendida. Entonces, la rubia chica se sentó a un lado de la ventana.

Pasaron unos 15 segundos sin que ninguna se dijera nada, hasta que, la chica rubia dijo,- Y... ¿cómo te llamas?

- Riku- Respondió la otra, que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Riku no pregunto el nombre a la otra, por lo tanto la chica rubia no dijo nada más. Pero Riku noto que la chica estaba algo aburrida y había querido hacer conversación.

- ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? - Pregunto Riku después de un rato.

- ¡Soy Merlina! - Respondió la otra alegremente.

- Bien...y dime¿tienes idea de que casa es mejor? -Pregunto Riku intrigada, ya que, había vivido con muggles 7 años y no sabía nada de las casas.

- Bueno, eso depende de qué tipo de persona seas -respondió- Mis padres quieren que sea elegida para Slytherin pero yo...-

- ¿Slytherin?, Oh disculpa, continua, es que no conozco los nombres de las casas.

- Eh, bueno, a mí me parece que Gryffindor es la mejor opción para mí, creo que Slytherin es para los magos perversos.

-Mmm- murmuro Riku_. Quizá ella y yo no estemos en la misma casa,_ pensó.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a saber en donde podrían ponerte? - Preguntó, porque se dio cuenta de que Riku no tenía idea de donde era mejor para ella.

- ¿Lo harías?-(Merlina asintió) -¡Gracias!

- Muy bien. Veamos, las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

- Ravenclaw suena interesante...eh, háblame de sus uniformes.

- El de Slytherin es verde con plateado, el de Gryffindor Rojo y dorado, el de Ravenclaw azul y bronce, y el de Hufflepuff es amarillo con negro. Pero deja que el sombrero te diga…

-Mmm, de acuerdo, pero sigo sin tener la menor idea de dónde voy a estar- respondió Riku algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, dejemos que sea una sorpresa.

Un rato después, el gran tren llego a la estación, magos y hechiceras de diferentes edades se bajaron siguiendo a los de su grado. Los de primer año fueron con Hagrid.

-Estoy nerviosa -le murmuro merlina a Riku un poco antes de que subieran a las balsas para cruzar el lago.

-Yo también- le dijo Riku sin dejar de ver al gigante- ¿qué crees que vaya a pasar?

Y unos minutos más tarde, estaban caminando entre las mesas de las diferentes casas, observando el techo encantado y asustados por los fantasmas de la escuela que volaban y gritaban atravesando las viejas paredes.

-¡Es el sombrero seleccionador, y ese es Dumbledore!- murmuraban los chicos.

De pronto una mujer de cabello negro y lentes cuadrados que estaba parada frente a todos les dijo, -la ceremonia comenzará en breve.

Movió la varita en varios círculos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaba en una fila y Riku ya no estaba junto a merlina sino delante de un chico más alto que ella.

- ¿Tú no estás nerviosa?- pregunto el chico mirando a Riku.

-Sí, un poco - Respondió Riku en voz baja.

-Me llamo Cedric, y ¿tú eres...?-Preguntó.

-Riku, mucho gusto.

Y platicaron unos momentos sobre el inmenso castillo donde se encontraban, hasta que la extraña mujer saco una lista y empezó a llamar a los chicos por sus nombres.

- …Y el siguiente es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Cedric le sonrió a Riku y luego se dirigió al lugar donde la mujer de lentes cuadrados lo hizo sentarse en la silla de al lado y le puso el sombrero.

-Mmm, interesante -Pensó el sombrero seleccionador en voz alta -¡Ah! ya sé, ya sé... ¡Hufflepuff!

(Los chicos de Hufflepuff aplaudieron)

-Y ahora ¡Riku Diethel!

- Oh bien -se dijo- aquí vamos.

Se sentó en la silla y esperó por la respuésta...

El sombrero se quedo callado unos momentos, finalmente dijo...**¡¡¡¡****Slytherin!!!**

Riku se levanto de un brinco sin tener la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

-Umm, señorita Diethel, esa es tu mesa- señalo la profesora McGonagal.

-Si...-respondió Riku en voz baja corriendo hacia su mesa.

Mientras tanto, Merlina observaba el techo encantado del castillo, tan estrellado como nunca. Finalmente bajó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro y rebelde que estaba parado en la línea un poco adelante de ella. El chico volteó la cabeza para atrás, su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos de un verde hermoso, cubiertos por sus lentes circulares.

- Hola...-Murmuró

_-_ Hola... -respondió en voz baja -Soy merlina ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Harry- Dijo el chico tímidamente - Harry Potter

- ¿HARRY POTTER? - Repitió Merlina - Eres...Eres el chico que sobrevivió al ataque del mago oscuro que se hace llamar Lord Vol–

- Sí, creo que eso es verdad...

- ¡Merlina Braddy! - Gritó La profesora McGonagal.

Merlina se sentó en la silla, cruzo sus manos y las relajó en sus piernas, las cuales estaban temblando, y McGonagal Le puso el sombrero.

El sombreo seleccionador tomó un tiempo pensando, finalmente dijo¡Hufflepuff!

_¿Hufflepuff?, _pensó Merlina, _¿Cómo diablos…?_

McGonagal le dio un pequeño empujón a Merlina y esta se apresuró hacia su mesa, al lado contrario de la de Slytherin. Merlina se sentó al lado del chico que anterior mente había hablado con Riku. Este le sonrió. Pero Merlina estaba bastante confundida y pensativa como para responder. No se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos...

- ¡HARRY POTTER!

El chico se sentó en la silla, le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador y este grito: "¡Gryffindor!"

Riku observaba a los chicos que aún estaban en la fila. Había oído al sombrero seleccionador poner a su nueva "amiga" en Hufflepuff. Se preguntaba si esto dificultaría su amistad... A su izquierda, un chico, al cual habían seleccionado primero, dijo en tono de burla y a la vez enfado,

-Harry Potter...¡Hmm, un Gryffindor!...¿Cómo puede un Gryffindor ser tan especial?

Un chico rubio (muy rubio), con ojos grises y expresión malvada, decía cosas en contra de Harry Potter. Riku se volteó y lo vio.

- ¿Y tú? -Pregunto el chico - ¿Estas de su lado?

- Me da igual – Respondió Riku.

- ¿Ah?...¡¿ERES SLYTHERIN O NO?!

Se levantó de la mesa y miro duramente a Riku, sin embargo, su expresión no asustó a Riku.

- Soy Draco Malfoy, y tú debes ser una sangre sucia ¿no?...¡Una sangre sucia que de casualidad cayó en Slytherin!

- ¿De verdad te importa tanto? - Preguntó Riku, aún concentrada en la fila de chicos - ¿Que es más importante, Draco, ser un Slytherin o ser sangre pura?

El chico no dijo nada, entonces Riku continuó.

- Si no te agrado solo no te metas conmigo. Al fin y al cabo hay muchos sangre-sucias inteligentes e importantes. Y los mejores, me imagino, son Slytherins también...

Draco sonrió satisfactoriamente. _Será sangre-sucia,_ pensó, _pero sabe lo que dice. Esta en Slytherin_.

- Y entonces...¿me decías como te llamas? - Preguntó Draco, volviéndose a sentar.

- Soy Riku Diethel.

- Mmm...No suelo hacer amistades con sangre sucias, pero tú no eres cualquiera, ya me he dado cuenta.

- Excelente - Respondió Riku con voz aburrida.

- Aja...Y esto...¿cuál es tu materia favorita?

Riku prestó más atención, si había algo que le gustara eran las artes oscuras.

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, es una excelente materia.

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

_Mis padres me matarán cuando sepan que estoy en Hufflepuff,_ pensaba Merlina, _La casa que más desconozco... ¡Y FUI ELEJIDA PARA ESTAR AQUI!_

Merlina estaba muy agitada, preocupada y confundida. No conocía a nadie en Hufflepuff. Mientras intentaba relajarse, Albus Dumbledore aplaudió: Las mesas se llenaron con el banquete, como era de costumbre. Ya todos los estudiantes de la fila habían sido elegidos para las diferentes casas: Muchos fueron a Ravenclaw, otros a Gryffindor y algunos a Hufflepuff. Pero este año, no eligieron muchos Slytherins, solo a Riku, Draco y algunos otros chicos que se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin primero que ellos.

Merlina tomó una jarra de agua y se sirvió un vaso, quizá el agua le ayudara a pensar en que le diría a su familia sangre-pura y naturalmente de Slytherin.

- Hola - Cedric dijo. - Pareces muy agitada...¿qué te sucede?

- Hola...Sucede que yo no debería estar aquí - Respondió.

- ¿No deberías estar aquí? No te entiendo... ¿Acaso no te gusta _Hogwarts_?

- Si, si me gusta. Pero no se trata de eso, se trata de que yo no debería ser una Hufflepuff.

-¿Por?

- Porque toooooodos los integrantes de mi familia son Slytherins, yo también debía serlo, además, soy sangre pura.

Cedric hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza. Parecía estar asintiendo.

- Yo también soy sangre pura - Dijo Cedric - Oh bueno, eso supongo. Que yo sepa, ninguna vez en mi familia ha habido un muggle. Pero no por racismo...es solo que...nunca ha sucedido.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¿Draco...? - Dijo Riku. Había ya pasado un poco de tiempo desde que la cena había aparecido y ella tenía la boca llena.

- ¿Mmm...?- Draco también tenía su boca llena. Riku bajo la comida.

- Draco¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Eso depende¿qué quieres? - Dijo Draco, bajando un bocado.

- Veras, cuando estaba en el tren conocí a una chica muy amable...Tenía la esperanza de que estuviéramos en la misma casa pero...

- Vete al punto - Ordenó Draco.

- ...La cosa es que esta en Hufflepuff, pero me cayó bien. Puedes decirme donde es la sala de Hufflepuff? quiero ir a buscarla más tarde...Y creo que tú debes saber más de Hogwarts...

- ¡Ahh, vamos! Es una Hufflepuff ¿no? debe ser una patética perde...

- ¡Cállate! Solo necesito que me digas donde queda la sala de Hufflepuff. Y créeme, ella no es una patética perdedora...de hecho, es sangre pura.

Draco se echó otro bocado a la boca.

- Bien, te mostraré donde esta Hufflepuff. Si quieres puedo ir contigo...

- ¿En serio? Bien ¿después de la cena, entonces?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco estaba sentado en la sala. Riku apareció por otra puerta, ya vestida con el traje de Slytherin.

- Bien, ya estoy lista -Dijo Riku. Draco se paró y salió por la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Riku lo siguió.

Iban caminando por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, ambos estaban muy callados, andando en paso firme.

-Sabes, no creí que una sangre sucia podría caerme bien - comento Draco - pero tú eres...

Riku paró e hizo una sonrisa extraña.

- ... ¿Y quién te dijo que soy sangre sucia? - Preguntó. Draco no dijo nada, estaba confundido. La forma en la que había contestado la chica cuando este la llamo "Sangre Sucia", daba a entender que lo estaba aceptando...Pero Draco no era un chico que le gustara quedar como un "ingenuo", así que no pidió una mejor explicación y continuaron caminando.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro del retrato de la sala común de Hufflepuff, se acordaron de que no sabían la contraseña; por suerte, encontraron a un grupo de niños de primer año hablando animadamente cerca del retrato. Riku reconoció a uno de ellos como Cedric Diggory.

La chica se acercó a ellos, seguida por Draco, y dijo,

-¿Disculpa, Cedric?

El niño alto de cabello rubio se volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Hola, Riku -Dijo amablemente -¿Qué necesitas?

_En ese momento, una chica de cabello rubio y largo salió del agujero del retrato._

-_¡Merlina! _-exclamó Riku.

-¡Riku! -Contestó la otra -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...¿y quién es él? -Preguntó, girándose a Draco.

-Vine a saludarte -Respondió Riku -Y este es mi nuevo amigo, Draco Malfoy.

-Oh, hola Draco…

Draco no contestó el saludo de Merlina, solo le frunció el ceño.

-… ¡Oh, miren qué hora es! -Dijo Merlina después de unos momentos de silencio -Ya deberíamos volver a las salas comunes…bueno, parece que no tengo tiempo de ir a la biblioteca…

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? -Preguntó Dracoirritado.

-Si…-murmuró Riku y se volteó hacia Cedric, que los había estado mirando con interés -Bueno, gusto verte, Cedric. -Dijo, y le extendió una mano.

_-_Seguro…-Dijo Cedric, y le estrechó la mano a Riku, pero en el momento en que se tocaron, Cedric gritó '¡auuuch!' y quitó su mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Riku asustada, y entonces vio la manga de la túnica de Cedric ardiendo en llamas.

-¡AHHHHHHH! -Gritó Cedric, saltando e intentando apagar el fuego venteando aire con sus manos, mientras el resto de estudiantes miraban horrorizados la escena.

-¡Alguien, haga algo! -Gritó un chico Hufflepuff, y Riku se acercó a Cedric e intentó apagar el fuego, pero para la sorpresa de todos, de sus dedos salió una pequeña llama de fuego que rozó la mano de Cedric, asiéndolo gritar y saltar.

Riku se llevó las manos a la boca y dio unos pasos hacia a atrás, murmurando, -Yo n-no se-e que-ue...

Entonces, Merlina se acercó a él desesperado Cedric y apuntó su dedo a la manga incendiada, apagando el fuego con un chorro de agua. Pero desafortunadamente, la manga no fue lo único que mojó: Cedric quedó empapado de agua.

Los estudiantes miraron con sorpresa de Riku a Merlina, aún sin explicarse lo que había sucedido. Riku captó las miradas sobre ella, y se fue corriendo, seguida por Draco.

**N/A:** Si. Ya sabemos que es un poco extraño xD ¿Debemos continuar?

Oigan, disculpas por como habia quedado antes. No sabemos porque diablos se unieron los parrafos. No queriamos hacer eso. Bueno, no se les olvide dejar reviews! Adios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


End file.
